Tamers V2
by BlakDrake
Summary: After series 3 ended, Fanfics popped up like rabbits! This is mine (Lame summary, Go ahead if you liked DMS3)


Tamers V2  
  
Chapter One: Keeping a Promise  
  
"Drop the one," Henry explained patiently, "Now carry the five--" Heads turned as Takato burst through the classroom door into the fifth grade homeroom study group. "Takato!" Henry said, "What are you doing here?" "Hey Takato!" Kazu exclaimed, brushing aside his math paper and pulling out his cards. "You change your mind? Ready to lose to me again?" Kenta laughed. Takato leaned on his desk, breathless and ecstatic. "Is something wrong?" Henry asked. "Takato, are you okay?" "No, nothing's wrong," Takato panted. The other students in the room looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to their work. Takato looked at the three of his friends--he knew he'd be able to find Henry here. He came every day before lunchtime to help kids with math. He must have somehow convinced Kazu to come, and wherever Kazu was, Kenta wasn't far behind. "Takato, why are you here? I'm sure it's not because of how much you love to do long division." Takato grinned widely. "You guys," he began breathlessly, "We can go back!"  
  
Henry stared at him. "Back?" he demanded. "What do you mean?" Takato lowered his voice. "We can go back to the Digital World!" "YEAH!" Kenta and Kazu cheered and slapped each other high fives. "SHHHHHH!" Henry said sharply, but his eyes shown. "Do you want the whole classroom to hear?" The boys started guiltily. "Sorry," Kenta muttered. It wasn't Henry's nature to stay mad at anyone. "It's okay," he said. "But Takato--how?" "Look, I know it sounds crazy! But I've been going to all our old hangouts, just...just sorta remembering and maybe hoping I'd see him again. And Remember the how we got to the Digital World the first time? Through Guilmon's hole?" "How could I forget?" "We can do it again!" Takato whispered intensely. "I just know we can!" "Dude, that is so awesome!" Kazu exclaimed. This time, everyone turned on him. "SHHHHH!" "But Takato--" Henry said. This was just too good to be true. Could it really be possible? "Come on, Henry--Wouldn't you give anything for a chance to see Terriermon again?"  
  
While the four boys were in class talking, Ryo and Rika were in a classroom next to them. Their seats next to each other, they were talking while doing some English work. "I miss Cyberdramon so much." Ryo said, working in his book. "Yeah, I'll never stop missing Renamon. Wouldn't it just be great if we could go back to the digital world and get them?" Rika said back, looking at him. "Rika, I don't think that I ever got to tell you thank you for giving me and Cyberdramon all of your energy," he said, returning the glance. "You needed it. And we wouldn't have been able to stop the D-Reaper without our energy," she replied pointedly. "I know, Ms. Digimon Queen," he said sarcastically. "Was that Sarcastic King?" she said back, sarcastically flirting. They continued to talk back and forth; meanwhile, back with the four boys: "We'll need to talk to Suzie, Rika, and Ryo," said Henry, trying to make a plan, "We can't go without them, if we do go..." "What is that supposed to mean, Henry?" asked Kazu, being full of himself as usually, "Of course they will want to go! Why wouldn't they?" Takato was sitting at his desk, thinking about Guilmon, when a thought burst into his head. "What about Ai and Mako?" he said suddenly, interrupting Kazu's rambling. "They're Impmon's Tamers. They'll have to come, too." "I don't know if we'll be able to look after three children, Takato," answered Henry, thinking about Suzie, Ai, and Mako. "Don't worry about them--MarineAngemon will help look after them!" Kenta said, boasting about his Digimon. "Ha! MarineAngemon?! No, Guardromon is much stronger than your MarineAngemon!" said Kazu, starting yet another fight.  
  
"Do they ever quit?" asked Henry. "Don't think so," said Takato. The four boys went down the school hall towards the cafeteria. They were wondering how to get back. Could they? Was it even possible? Besides, they didn't even know if their Digimon were alive. "Takato...?" Kenta asked nervously. "Exactly..how are we gonna get back?" "We use our digivices and a computer like they did on the show!" he responded excitedly. "Real original, Takato," Henry said in a sarcastic manner. "Well, do you have any ideas?" he answered back. "Good point," said Kazu.  
  
"Hey Rika!" Ryo asked. "What is it?" she said, rather annoyed. "Do you think we could go back...?" he said. "Go where, Ryo?" she said, this time a little more annoyed than last time. "To the Digital World! " Ryo said plainly. The conversation then took a turn. "You really wanna go back, don't you, Ryo?" she said calmly. Silence again. It had been a while since the last time they were there. All the friends they made. A tear dropped from Rika's eye. "Rika!" Ryo shouted. "I miss Renamon. Let's go." "To the Digital World?" Ryo asked nervously. "Where else?" They both ran off to find Takato and the others.  
  
Geography. Takato's most hated subject in school. But fortunately for him, time went quickly. All he could think about was Guilmon. "Takato?" Ms. Asaji asked. The bell rang. Saved by the bell, he thought. The other boys ran outside and waited for Takato while he packed up his stuff. He then suddenly remembered something. "Jeri. What will we do about her?"  
  
Meanwhile, Ai and Mako are lying on the floor of their house, obviously bored. "Wanna do anything?" Mako asked. "No," replied Ai. "Everything just seems boring now that Impmon's gone."  
  
Jeri, also bored, was sitting down, doing boring homework. She had stayed home because she hadn't felt well, but now... "72 divided by 19.....sigh.....", she droned on, with sighs here and there. She didn't think the homework was helping. She pulled her digivice out of her backpack. "Sigh.....I finally make good friends with Calumon, and he has to leave.....I wish I could go back..." She went into thought about all that happened...She thought about how she saw Takato wander by Guilmon's old hang-out. Maybe heading down there would cheer me up! she thought. Deciding to do so, Jeri got up and said, "Dad! I'm going out for a while!" "O.K. Be back soon!" he answered. A little fresh air might do her some good, he smiled to himself. "Bye, daddy!" Jeri said as she ran out the door, digivice in hand.  
  
Elsewhere the three "little ones" were also discussing their Digimon. "Sob sob...I miss Wopmon!!!" Suzie cried. "And Tewwiermon and Calumon and Wopmon and Tewwiermon..." "Shut up! You're repeating yourself!" Mako said, annoyed. "But I miss Impmon too..." Aki whispered. "We must be brave, Aki! Impmon wouldn't want us to act like babies! You too, Suzie, we must do something! Follow me!" Mako said determinately. "Shouldn't we go get Henry and others...?" Suzie suggested. "NO! They would say we'd only be in their way! Besides, I have an idea...we still have our digivices, right?" The girls nodded. "You remember what they did on the show? With the computers?" "But Mako, don't be silly! That was a cartoon!" "Hey, what are you up to?" said a new voice. "JERI!" all three shouted at the same time. "Er...we're going to find our Digimon from the Digiworld!" Suzie told her. "Oh...that's...nice..." Jeri looked down and then again to the kids. "Could I come with you?"  
  
Back at school, classes had just ended for the day. Takato and the boys had agreed to meet at the park in half an hour. Takato was so exited that he ran all the way home. He burst through the door of the bakery. "Hi mom!" Takato spun round his mother and kissed her on the cheek, and then ran straight to his room. His mom had been so stunned that she didn't even have time to say a word! Ten minutes later, Takato thundered down the stairs and out the door. "Bye, mom!" "Well...that went...huhhh, that boy!" Mrs. Matsuki smiled and returned to her bread dough. At the park, Takato and the others sat, trying to think of a plan. "Well," said Henry, "summer vacation is only a week away. It'd be best to wait 'till then, don't ya think?" "A WEEK?!" Kazu exclaimed. "You really expect us to sit through class for a whole week?!" "What do you wanna do? Skip out of class and just leave without a trace?" Henry replied. "YES!" Kazu and Kenta bursted. "Cm'on guys. You know we can't do that," Takato added. "Our parents would freak!" "Yeah..." Kenta's voice trailed off. "I just wanna see him so much!" "I know how you feel," Takato sympathized. "We all do," Henry began, "but we can't just rush in without a plan. We don't need any trouble." A long pause followed. "Hey goggle heads!" Rika's voice broke the silence. "Rika! Ryo! What are you guys doing here?" Kazu asked. "We thought we'd find you here," Ryo smiled. "We have a plan!"  
  
Jeri, Suzie, Ai and Mako were walking down the street. "Where could they be?" Suzie wondered. "They weren't at our home..." "Maybe they are at Takato's. It's just around the corner", Jeri suggested. The foursome turned to Takato's home street. After walking a while Jeri noticed that somebody was missing. When she looked back... "SUZIE!!!" she shouted. Ai and Mako turned also to look. There she was, ten feet away, standing in the street with a horrified look on her face...shimmering! "What's...happ...ening...to....me...?" Suzie whispered, and then...she was GONE! 


End file.
